Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{5r - 6}{5r} \times \dfrac{1}{9}$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(5r - 6) \times 1} {(5r) \times 9}$ $t = \dfrac{5r - 6}{45r}$